Palingenesis
by AltruisticMeasure
Summary: Shang Tsung hadent expected this woman to be such a problem.  Shang Tsung x Kira-Hate Fic DISCONTINUED


**Authors note:**

**Well this is my first stand-alone mk fic that wasent crappy enough that i've thrown out after the first chapter! Yeay! I had no idea where this idea came from at first really. Most likely it was derrived for my extreme love for the evil sorcerer Shang Tsung! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**-Nightmare raven**

**Disclaimer:Mortal Kombat is property of Mk team and Midway(or not anymore...maybe :I )**

Illuminated by the flicker of 1000 torches, Kira's red eyes hardened with the glistening of the sharp knife in her perriherpal. Death wasn't something she was afraid of. She knew before she joined the Black Dragon Clan that the risks would eventually end in her death. Although when she was to die, she hadent imagined it would have been because her clan had left her behind. She was the decoy and they never expected her to make it out alive. Kira could feel her teeth clenching at the thought of that knife plowing through her neck. The liquid would be dazzling. The pain wouldn't. The thought that had seemed lilliputan so many times to her before made her wonder if dying inside of that cave all of those years ago would have been much more humane than anything Shang Tsung would have in store for her.

"It seems you've been cast a liability, my dear." His cold conniving voice smothered through a pitiless tone from years of endured pain. He glanced down at the short work he had made of her and balanced his options. He could end her life right now, but there really is no fun in that at all is there? She was rather nice looking wasn't she? She could easily be made his whore. That idea sounded tempting. No doubt she wouldnt do so would like the idea of beating that fight out of her. He really had a sufficient amount of those though. One more would be like putting chocolate on a chocolate filled chocolate cake with chocolate icing. He didn't really care much for chocolate either. There were so many things he could use her for that his mind was racing. Torture-servant-human furniture- the possibilities were endless.

A cacophony erupted from the darkness flinging the old man from his thoughts. Kira was loosing blood all too familiar sight of the crimson droplets dribbled down her paling lips. Were he to keep this woman he would have to cart her off to the medic. He could decide her fate then. But then again,her soul would certainly be a rather tasty meal would it not? Whats one more to the collection ? Everything.

The gaze that rested upon her hadent left her for what seemed like hours. She didn't falter in her returned one either. 'He's probably deciding which method of death is the most painful' Kira almost grimaced at the thought. She bit the inside of her lip, as a reminder. A reminder not to scream. No matter how bad the pain is. Even at death's door, she would refuse the comfort of weakness. Beaucoup souls had traversed to this hell. Why should she give him the satisfaction of her screams? Her screams he wouldn't even remember among the countless other whom have been killed by his hands. The stiffness of her joints were beginning to wear her down. The rapid blood loss was making her lightheaded. She wouldnt show weakness. She wouldn't faint. Not even if it spared her the pain. Not like her brummagem partner Kobra.

"What is your name woman?" he impetrated. True curiosity was in his voice. He seemed to be pondering something as he said so. What had her name have to do with anything? She wanted to scream at him for trying to lead her into a false security right before darkness was to take ahold and fling her into the pit of torment. Kira hadent known why she complied with him. Perhaps the thought of having more meaning than thousands of others had seemed tempting. Her voice was plangent yet surly. She was surprised a coughing fit had not shown itself to her yet. Maybe the natural death was more cruel than she imagined. It had refused to touch her in his presence.

He repeated her name with a propitious intonation. Shang Tsung wouldn't have taken this woman as one to have a male's name. That was a rarity in itself. Then again she seemed rather ….different. A whim, he decided, on which he would decide to save her soul. For later anyway. Through the rising silence , his voice charged out once more. Strong and ridged.

"Come with me. Now.". His stern voice caused An incredulous look to appear upon her face. For what reason should she comply? The back of her mind told her that listening wouldn't be showing weakness. Perhaps through this she could escape. The end might not be quite so near. Slowly, she forced her legs to move from their sedinatry position. Each moved with a cracking pop, accompanied by a nice helping of pain. She didn't even respond with a wince.

It seemed to drag on for a lifetime. The deafening ignorance. The blinding silence. The steps eventually resulted into her a numbness she was glad to have found. She kept her eyes open. Memorizing routes-portraits-wall cracks-anything that would help to find her way around. All she would need is for a slight distraction. That wasn't going to happen as long as this carried on. His sharp scrutinizing eyes dug into her swollen bruising back. Kira knew they weren't going to look away.


End file.
